Reunion of Departed Souls
by Devi18
Summary: ONE SHOT-450 years ago Rin made a promise to Sesshoumaru she would return to him. Now in modern day Japan it is time for her to forfill that promise, on the same day she died...


Author's Note: This is something I thought up while I was at school board because the work made no sense and I'd left my disks at home so I didn't have anything to write. It originally came from an idea I had for part of a story called '_Nakara: Last of the Dragon Demons_' which is an original character in this story. So read on!

**Reunion of Departed Souls**

The clouds had settled over the once beautiful sky to shower grey across the city. A cold wind blew throwing paper and leaves about the streets causing the people scurrying about to return to their homes in hopes of gaining warmth. Yet on a far hill in the centre of the city there stood two figures, one bright as the sun, the other dark as the night. The man stood tall and proud, wearing a red button up shirt under a white Armani suit and black leather shoes. His clawed perfect right hand grasping a white leather suitcase, his left hand sweeping through his perfect white hair throwing it over his shoulder. His golden eyes turned to the woman next to him, she wore a red shirt that dipped low under a black blazer with a black skirt, she looked less conservative from her partner as she wore tall black boots with six inch heels, and fishnet stockings. Her jewlery consisted of blood red drop earrings dangling from her ears, and a metal tribal chocker that had a red winged heart in the centre of it that covered a small mark on the side of her neck. But it could hardly be seen through the night blue hair surrounding her shoulders, and her red eyes turned to him.

His golden eyes turned and up to the sky, "It's going to rain" he sounded.

"It always rains on this day" she replied "Do you notice that? What is so amazing about this day that it must rain every year on this day?"

He turned back to the view "It's her birthday…"

The girl nodded "Perhaps the gods still weep at her loss…at her purity that was lost that day…"

"How strange…do die the same day you were born."

"She was never normal, your care for her and her loss of fear for you proved that."

He nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

He looked around the world as he walked, the world had changed. Changed so much in the last 500 years. Transportation, Wars, Weapons, labour…so much had evolved from the time he reigned as Lord of The Western Lands. Yet in his heart…nothing had changed. He was still the cold stoic demon that ruled with an iron fist. Though many only saw him as heir to a fortune, and half of Japan. He'd never sold his land, it belonged to his father and he intended on keeping it in the family.

Times had changed, and he along with them though his heart remained the same. Now demons were kept out of the public eye, they still ran the world, hiding behind powerful names, and businesses.

There wasn't a business, president, celebrity, or mogul in the world that wasn't owned by a demon. Everyone from George Bush to Jay Z was run by a demon lord. There were always those whisperers in his ears telling him that he should get a human to run his company for him, but he always refused. The Great Lord Sesshoumaru did not need assistance from a _human_ to run his company. It was taboo for a demon to run his own company without a human face but the other demons that were around were all younger than him and weaker so no one said anything about his decision in fear for their lives. Not only from him…but from his mate.

His mate. He turned to glance at her for a second. She truly was a beauty, not only in physical body, but in spirit. She was truly worthy of him and when he'd first met her it passed through his mind for a brief moment that he was possibly not worthy of her…but that only lasted for a moment.

Nakara, that was her name. Nakara of the Dragon demons, last of the dragon demons. Lady of the Northern Lands. Their union brought not only power and prosperity to them both, not to mention…love. Where she was humble, he was proud. Where he was strong, she was weak. They balanced out one another and while she was proud herself, she still held a woman's kindness. But she was not to be taken lightly, she was as powerful if not more than him. A true dragon demon and her true form could bring the strongest willed demon to their knees in fear. Her eyes alone made full grown demons shutter, no one had dared challenge her after she killed her brother, who had betrayed her family. And she was off limits, even though now the human race They were the kinds of demons that stories were written about, and told in classrooms.

They had bore three children in their times. Two boys and one girl, each had come into their own and left their home to make their own journey's in life, the youngest had only recently left to start building her own corperation and show the true power of the Taisho family. But that's another story yet to be told.

Jaken had not died yet…it truly amazed him that the toad was still alive. He had take on a human form and worked soley for Sesshoumaru, he was to take direction from no one else but his Lord. As it always was, Inuyasha was alive as well…surviving the hundreds of years thanks to the demon blood in his veins. His story was a strange one. When they had finally brought all the shards of the Shikon together he decided from the wishes of Kagome to remain half demon realising that it was truly an honor to have both sets of blood inside him…of course Sesshoumaru didn't care what he did.

After that had happened the Shikon was not destroyed as many thought it would be, instead it was used to revive the woman who had brought it to life in the first place. After that Sesshoumaru was asked to revive Kohaku, and since the sister of the young demon slayer had saved Rin's life in battle he repaid his debt and revived the young boy. As it would turn out Rin would marry and bare children to the boy…something only the humans understood, because for the life of him Sesshoumaru did not understand why she would mate with the child who once tried to kill her. But Rin was never easy to figure out.

The monk and the demon slayer as he heard it were mated and bore many children, he saw their reincarnations every once in a while though they did not see him. Shippo the fox demon was also still alive, and had grown into a wealthy man…though he still ran from battle whenever it threatened to break out.

The priestess who Inuyasha had first fallen for after the battle with Naraku returned to the ground in which she came informing Inuyasha that it was not yet his time and that all that happened had been destiny. Her reincarnation had returned to the world she came from and stayed there to wait for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was reluctant to do so but took Inuyasha as his brother back to the Land of the West. There they ruled together for 500 years with Tesseiga and Toukijin at their sides. The dog demon brothers of the Western Lands, even now they were partners…he supposed it could be called a happily ever after. Even though he still grieved for the soul that was lost after the ending of the fairy tale. Sesshoumaru visited his young ward often, bringing gold, clothes, toys for her children, and flowers for her while she stayed with the demon slayer. But like all humans she grew old, began to wither and died.

He was there. There the day she died, died on her birthday, frail, old…yet still loving and warm. Yet standing beside her he still stayed the same, filled with youth. And even though everyone that had surrounded her bed saw a frail, haggard, old woman. He still saw the young, beautiful child that had tried to care for him when he was wounded in battle against Inuyasha. Her body had taken a different form, but her eyes had remained the same and even in those last moments she still held a smile upon her face.

Kohaku had demanded everyone but Sesshoumaru leave the room. Rin had wished to spend her last moments with her Lord alone, and so her wish was met as everyone said their sad last good-bye's and left the room. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

_Rin reached over and placed her hand in his, he had kneeled down to her level and was now looking her over. He knew she wished for conforting words from him. He looked down at her "You have served me well Rin" he said "You were my first daughter, one that I've always cherished."_

_Rin nodded "If I go" she started "Will you be waiting for me Lord Sesshoumaru? Will you still care for me when I come back?"_

_He smiled internally, even though her face was that of a woman, her soul was still a child's. "If you wish me to find you…then I will" he told her "But you will not remember me. So I will have to watch you from a distance…is this your wish?"_

_She nodded "I wish you to see me again Lord Sesshoumaru, I wish you to care for me as you did in this life…I would not have lived another way if it meant not loving you." _

_He could feel the life slipping from her and see the demons coming for her. So he leaned down and kissed her forehead in one last moment of affection "Sleep now Rin" he told her "And when you awaken, you shall be with my father. He will care for you in the next world. Then return to me and I shall care for you once again."_

_She squeezed his hand feeling the darkness overcoming her "I love you…Lord…Sesshoumaru" she said quietly with a smile before her eyes dimmed suddenly and her hand went limp in his. _

It was the first time since his father's death that he had shed a tear for anyone. One tear, that slid down his face and landed on her hands, though for some strange reason he felt the need to shed many more in the knowledge he would never not see her face, hear her voice, smell her scent, hear hear laughter...one was all he had. Perhaps it was his pride working alone that would not allow many more tears to fall…but he supposed that many would think that he even felt the need to cry over her was enough to show how much he cared.

After her passing he built her a shrine and laid wolves at the bottom of it in honour of her one and only fear. It had been 450 years since that day and here he was, as always reliving in on her birthday every year since.

"Are you going to think of her all day?" Nakara's voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked around and noticed that they were now in the heart of the city, not on the hill they had been. "Are you going to buy her flowers?"

He nodded "Yes. I shall lay them at her shrine tonight."

"It's amazing that her shrine still stands" Nakara said "Even our castle through the ages has fallen many times…but through the wars, and the years it still looks as like it did the day you finished it."

"It seems as though the gods have watched over it" Sesshoumaru replied.

A cat call waved through the air, and Sesshoumaru cringed at the sharp sound penetrating his sensitive ears "I hate it when they do that" he growled.

"Do not be so solum husband" she smiled "That one was for you."

She then pointed to show that a small group of girls were looking him over in the corner "You truly are a hit in this age" she said.

His eyes narrowed at her and he contemplated killing the group of girls. "Females" he grunted.

Suddenly as they were passing a small alley a scent hit his nose, he stopped instantly. Nakara stopped beside him when she saw him pause "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards the alley and sniffed the air "What is it?" she asked him.

Suddenly they heard a squeal echo through the alley.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened "It's her" he said before swiftly walking towards the squeal. Nakara's eyes widened, she knew what he was talking about at that point. She quickly followed and the moment she got closer she noticed that point that the alley reeked of fear and death, she didn't have close to Sesshoumaru's sense of smell so she could only imagine what was invading his nostrils right then. But even through the putrid smells a wave of flowers hit her. She then saw Sesshoumaru speed up and followed quickly. The two moved down the alley and turned right where there was a small clearing. When they got there both paused.

There was a large man in the corner kneeling over a pile of broken cardboard boxes fighting with something that was covered. Nakara then saw a small foot kick out from under the boxes. The man had not noticed them, he was grunting and obviously having a hard time fighting whoever it was there. Her eyes narrowed, it was the leg of a child. She cursed the gods in the sky, was the child's last life not hard enough?

She then turned towards Sesshoumaru, when she saw the look he had on his face she stepped back, she had never seen such a hateful, angry look in his eyes. There was a small cry from under the man before another squeal "Help!" it called.

"Shut up!" the man said.

The next few moments to a normal human would have been impossible. Not even a lower class demon would be able to see what happened. One second she saw a white light beside her then saw the man suddenly disappear from on top of the boxes, and then saw a body slam through the concrete wall beside them. Nakara knew the man had seen his last morning, she walked towards the boxes hearing small whimpering sounds, she walked up pulling a dark blue wrap from her bag and gently moved the cardboards to the side, when she did and she saw the small girl underneath she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from her throat. "R-Rin?" she stuttered out of shock.

The young frightened girl looked up at her, her eyes then widened, and she automatically clutched her clothes tighter around herself. "You're pretty" she said shakily.

Nakara's eyes softened and she smiled for the girl placing the wrap around her. "Thank you…"

The girl looked around "Where's daddy?" she asked.

Bile automatically rose from Nakara's throat when she heard that, the gaul of the human race was something to truly behold. She shook her head "He's gone somewhere he can't hurt you anymore" she said.

The girl crouched further into the boxes and nodded almost in understanding. But could someone so young understand what was going on? Could she understand what was about to happen to her? Could she understand what Sesshoumaru had done to her father?

She stopped her thoughts when she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned slowly to see Sesshoumaru standing over her, his eyes looking over the damaged girl.

The girl turned up to the large man and widened…not in fear, but something that Nakara could not fathom…not in fear…in…amazement. It was true that when one saw Sesshoumaru for the first time it took several looks to fully take him in. Even with herself.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The girl gasped and huddled further into the wrap and nodded slowly. Nakara let out a small sigh of relief before she heard her next question "Are you an Angel?" she asked.

Nakara giggled softly, Sesshoumaru showed no emotion, only shook his head "No" he replied "I'm not an Angel."

The girl nodded, "Okay."

Sesshoumaru kneeled down beside her then placed his hand on her head "Sleep" he said.

The girl automatically followed the Lord's order and fell limp, Sesshoumaru then leaned down and picked her up. "Her father is no more" he said.

Nakara stood up knowing what it meant for Rin "Are you not worried about witnesses?" she asked.

"No officer in this world has the power or stomach to try arrest me" he said "In our time the man would have been killed anyways."

"We are a long time from _our_ time."

"Which is why she's back."

"Touche…"

"Let's be off."  
Sesshoumaru had taken his coat off and was now walking away with the reincarnation of Rin in his arms. Nakara watched them walk off, she smiled "The dog has reunited with his pup…all is right in the world."

She then followed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After leaving the small alley they went to a hospital to make sure that she was okay. There he found out her name was Kana, but for some strange reason when he said it she said she didn't want him to call her by her name. He nodded and told her he'd call her Rin. She smiled at the name and agreed to it. It was then agreed that he would be her guardian…when they tried to take her from him the look he gave them would have incinerated them had Rin not be there, at that point the lawyers and child services who were serving under demons themselves did not refuse the great Lord Sesshoumaru of his wish. They left the hospital and went back to the castle that still stood in the exact same spot that it had 500 years ago, by the time they'd gotten to the castle it was already midnight, so the servants gave Rin a bath and dressed her in the clothes given to them by Nakara and she was sent to bed. It was obvious she was not used to that kind of treatment, when they had arrived home she was tied to Sesshoumaru by some imaginary string that caused her to follow him everywhere. Not that he minded. Soon they were all looking over Rin's room that had a one way mirror showing them everything that happened in the room.

Inuyasha looked over the small girl in amazement "Is this her?" he asked "This si the same girl? Rin?" 

Kagome leaned in "Wow…she looks exactly the same. Even I look different from Kikyo. This is amazing."

Nakara nodded "It is true, she as returned."

"Do you think this means Kohaku is back?" Kagome asked.

Anger in Sesshoumaru's scent immediately spiked and Nakara hoped that was all they'd say. "Yeah, do you think they'll marry again?" Inuyasha asked.

_SMACK!_ "Ow! Oi Sesshoumaru what was that for!" Inuyasha demanded rubbing the large bump on his head.

Sesshoumaru coughed at him angrily "Silence your unworthy thoughts halfbreed" he said.

Inuyasha grumbled leaning against the wall behind him, "It was only a question" he said.

Nakara and Kagome both shook their heads at the dog demon "He looks so old but his soul is still young" Nakara said.

"Which is another way for saying that even though he's over 500 years old he's got the maturity of a 3 year old" Kagome went on.

"What was that?" Inuyasha demanded getting up.

The three ignored him and continued staring at the young child.

Kagome stretched and yawned "Well, now that we know she's bak I'm tires. Inuyasha will you take me home?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his nose up at her "After what you just did? I don't think…OW!"

Kagome grabbed one of his ears and dragged him down the hall "Just take me home."

The two then left leaving Sesshoumaru and Nakara at the window. Nakara then squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand "Go in and watch her as long as you'd like" she said.

She then walked away.

Jaken who had been hiding the moment he saw Nakara walked up beside Sesshoumaru "My lord, is it not great that Rin has once again graced us with her presents?"

"It is" Sesshoumaru replied "You will care for her as you did before. You will make sure that she will be okay, you will make sure she gets the best education as well as security. And you will also make sure I know where she is at all times."

Jaken's jaw had gon lower and lower as the Lord went on "B-b-b-b-but my lord!" he exclaimed "I have so much to do already! I cannot…"

"You are relieved of every other duty" Sesshoumaru told him "From now on your only duty is to that girl there…do you understand?"

Jaken sighed and bowed his head "Yes my Lord…I understand."

Sesshoumaru then turned to enter the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru stood over the bed Rin slept in. She curled more into the blankets surrounding her and tightened her grip on the small white teddybear that she had in her arms. Sesshoumaru looked over the small girl, he'd been standing there for an hour, since she'd fallen asleep. Just trying to take in the knowledge that the girl he'd taken for his ward so long ago had returned to him…just as she promised…just as she promised she would.

"So long" he said reaching down and stroking her cheek "So long it has been. Does this mean that Kohaku has also been reincarnated? All the others are here…there is only him left to wait for. And if he is…will you…will you leave me for him once again?"

"Jealousy over your daughter's suitor?" a voice asked.

He was not ashamed to show his emotions to her, she did not take emotions as a weakness, she saw them as a strength, she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his shoulder "Do not fear such things husband" she said "Rin has returned to you, and if Kohaku has returned for her as well then that truly means he is meant to be one with her as you are."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around his wife "This is true" he said "But this Sesshoumaru does not feel jealousy towards any human."

"But you are a parent. The most dangerous animal in the world is a parent protecting their child. Don't stay up too long staring at her, remember you have the rest of her life as short as it may be to be with her."

She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before letting him go and walking back to their room. Seshoumaru turned to look at Rin, so much had happened since the day they had met and he couldn't' help but think of their story together. But it was late, the sun would rise in a few hours, Rin was a sleep, Inuyasha and Kagome was gone, Jaken was preparing for the next day, Nakara was waiting for him…and that was a story for another time.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead "Good night," he whispered "My Rin."

Turning he basked in the knowledge that she was near, she was safe, and she…was…his.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: So what did you think? If you like it review and tell me. Then I'll start writing '_Nakara: Last of the Dragon Demons_' and post it.


End file.
